Débiles
by NekOShiRu
Summary: Porque ante todo, somos débiles, y, aunque a veces el mundo y nosotros mismos lo olvidemos, seguimos siendo simples humanos. Rivaille x Eren.


**Débiles**

Holo! Traigo aquí mi primer fic de este fandom :3 espero les guste, hace un tiempo que no escribo pero espero que sea de su agrado.

**Resumen:** Porque ante todo, somos débiles, y, aunque a veces el mundo y nosotros mismos lo olvidemos, seguimos siendo simples humanos.

**Disclaime**r: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece y lamentablemente para mi jamás lo hará :( es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo solo tome prestados sus hermosos personajes un rato para entretenerme.

**Advertencia:** contenido yaoi, para el que no lo entienda, relación chico x chico, absténgase de comentarios si no gusta del género.

* * *

**Débiles**

**By: .-NekOShiRu-.**

* * *

Aunque a veces lo olvidaba, Rivaille tenía muy presente aquella premisa, los humanos eran débiles, los soldados lo eran, él también lo era, e incluso aquel fenómeno de Eren, capaz de convertirse en un monstruo de 15 metros, lo era.

Nadie estaba a salvo de serlo, después de todo, seguían siendo simples humanos, con un cuerpo débil y una mente frágil.

Simples humanos, seres de carne, huesos y emociones, con el peso de la humanidad sobre sus hombros.

Y, aunque a veces lo olvidara, y se sintiera como el más fuerte de la humanidad, aquel que fácilmente equivalía a 100 soldados normales del escuadrón, era en momentos como aquel, cuando Rivaille lo recordaba con pesar, fuerte y claramente resonando en su cabeza.

**Eran seres débiles.**

Inevitablemente, lo recordó en aquel instante, el pensamiento le generó una sensación incierta, que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, como miles de pequeñas agujas enterrándose en su carne.

Cayó de rodillas al sucio suelo, manchado de sangre, propia, de los titanes muertos a su alrededor y de él…

Frente a sus ojos, la esperanza de la humanidad yacía, en el frio suelo, entre charcos de sangre, inconsciente. _Quizás muerto_, pensó sin quererlo, mientras sus temblorosas manos buscaban alcanzar el cuerpo del moreno.

- Oi, Eren… ¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta? - un susurro, no supo cómo, pero logró articular las palabras sin que sonaran entrecortadas, controlando, de alguna forma, el temblor que comenzaba a sentir en todo su cuerpo.

- Ri- Rivaille…. - su nombre llegó a sus oídos desde algún punto lejano, quizás de su propia mente pensó, sin poder creer que el chico frente a él fuera la fuente de aquel tembloroso y débil llamado. Una enorme sensación de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo, la cual se intensifico cuando una débil mano logró posarse sobre una de sus piernas, sin darse cuenta envolvió la mano del moreno entre las propias, ahogando las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos al ver al chico en aquel estado, semi inconsciente, manchado en sangre, quizás con algún miembro menos, no podía asegurarlo en este momento… - E-Estoy bien, Heichou…

- Idiota, como si me importara… - respondió el mayor, ocultando su incertidumbre entre una fría mascara de semi indiferencia y sus siempre fieles insultos.

Una sonrisa, débil, pero hermosa y sincera se posó en los labios de Eren, mientras apretaba sin fuerza las manos del pelinegro.

- N-No llores por mí… te q-quiero… - susurró, siendo apenas audible, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, y poco a poco la vida se le escapaba junto a su último aliento.

- Oi, Eren…. ¡EREN! – grito con desesperación el mayor, al notar como la mano del moreno caía, sin fuerza, sin vida, de entre sus propias manos, golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo, inaudible entre su desesperación.

No lo evito, no podía ya, y tampoco lo quería, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, trazando un camino de dolor sobre sus mejillas, cayendo desde su barbilla hacia el suelo, muriendo silenciosamente, se aferró al cuerpo sin vida de Eren, mientras un desgarrador grito escapaba de su garganta. Sintiéndose débil, desamparado, deposito un beso en los labios del menor, _el último_, pensó, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Eren y trataba en vano de escuchar el latir de su corazón.

No supo cómo, tampoco fue importante en ese momento, se puso en pie, cegado por la ira y la desesperación, dejando atrás el cuerpo del muchacho, dándose cuenta que esa sería la última sonrisa que vería en los ya fríos labios de Eren.

_Si, somos débiles, muy débiles_, pensó Rivaille, pero de algún modo se halló a sí mismo, encontrando en algún lugar, la fuerza para mantenerse en pie y seguir luchando, en aquel campo de batalla eterno, donde la esperanza de la humanidad se acababa de extinguir, donde su cordura fue dejada atrás, junto al cuerpo de la única persona que alguna vez le importo en ese desolado mundo, la única persona que llegó a amar con todo su corazón.

Rivaille recordó lo débil que eran los humanos, pero también recordó, lo fuerte que se volvían al verse envueltos en la desesperación.

* * *

Se acabooo :( bueno espero les haya gustado, acepto de todo hasta tomatazos :D gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


End file.
